


Sache que je

by Ahelya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Jean-Jacques Goldman, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Courte songfic sur Ritsuka et Sôbi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette songfic a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net en avril 2008.  
> Elle utilise une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Sache que je

[Jean-Jacques Goldman : Sache que je](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpB2TKt6D5U)

.o.

''A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un, je me dis que je l'aime. Lui… Il me fixe mais ne m'approche jamais et pourtant… Comme une ombre noire, un grand oiseau noir, il me caresse le visage de ses plumes…

Pas de problème, je n'ai pas oublié. Il est à Seime. Il ne m'appartient pas…'' (1)

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça_

Alors comment peut-il me dire qu'il m'aime s'il est à mon frère ?

Juste parce qu'il s'agit d'un ordre. Ce n'est que ça. Juste un ordre. Pas de l'amour. On ne peut pas ordonner à quelqu'un d'aimer n'est-ce pas ?

  
_Des traces de temps qui traînent_  
_Y'a du contrat dans ces mots là_

Et si Ritsuka, le vrai, celui que ma mère attend, revenait… L'aimerait-il ?

Sans doute que oui. On lui a donné l'ordre d'aimer Ritsuka. C'est lui Ritsuka. Par moi. Je ne suis qu'un imposteur.

  
_Tu dis l'amour a son langage_  
_Et moi les mots ne servent à rien_

Mais même si je suis l'imposteur, même si je ne suis pas le vrai… Si seulement ces mots pouvaient m'être destinés… Comme j'aimerais croire à leur véracité. Mais peuvent-ils être vrais lorsque l'on sait manipuler les mots comme tu le fais ?

  
_S'il te faut des phrases en otage_  
_Comme un sceau sur un parchemin_

Tu es un Combattant. Tu utilises les mots pour lutter. Ce sont les armes que tu utilises contre mes ennemis et tes ''je t'aime'' sont celles que tu utilises contre moi. J'essaie de résister mais parfois je me prends à penser…

  
_Alors sache que je_  
_Sache le_  
_Sache que je_

Mais ces trois mots-là, jamais je ne les prononcerai.

  
_Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "_  
_Il y a je ne vois plus que toi_

Tu aurais dû mourir en même temps que Seime mais tu es resté là, à cause de ce qu'il t'avait ordonné. Dis… Si je disparaissais, viendrais-tu avec moi ?

Sûrement que oui… Tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi pour moi.

  
_Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes_  
_Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi_

Mourir… Te battre… Partir… N'importe quoi. Je sais que tu le ferais si jamais je le demandais, te l'ordonnais.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu dis aimer Ritsuka.

  
_Un malhonnête stratagème_  
_Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas_  
_Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "_  
_Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ?_ "

Cela te déranges-tu que je ne te réponde pas ?

Souffres-tu lorsque je te dis d'arrêter de dire ça ?

Mais malgré mes ordres, les ''je t'aime'' ne s'arrêtent pas et parfois je crois…

  
_Alors sache que je_  
_Sache le_  
_Sache que je_

Mais ces trois mots-là, je ne les prononcerais pas… Enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Loveless, Tome 3


End file.
